New World Summoning
by caitycaterpillar
Summary: Being summoned to a new world where an evil organization wants to use you to take over the world was not in the Okumura brother's plans for their off day. Now Rin and Yukio have to find a way home before this new world kills them with it's weird animals and psychotic villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Blue Exorcist or Pokemon.**

-o0o-

The warehouse they had chosen, as Lysandre had come to find, was dark, damp and stank to high heavens. The decrepit place was quite different from their usual hideouts. Why on Earth his top scientists would choose this spot for the ritual he could not fathom but for the time being he would put up with it.

Location was very important for this kind of thing. One couldn't just find a thick vein of Dragon Force just anywhere after all. The energy that ran under the ground of the worn down building was vital to this plan succeeding.

This plan had to succeed after his last one failed so spectacularly.

He had come _so close_ to achieving his dream back in Geosenge Town that he could have _tasted_ it... But then those meddling children and their pokemon had come by and ruined all of his beautiful plans! All those months working to revive the legendary pokemon that slept under the town was all for naught.

But that was in the past. Now Lysandre had a new plan. A _better_ one. If the ancient writings he had been collecting were true then Team Flare would never have to worry another day in their life. These 'demon' creatures were said to be incredibly powerful and bound to obey the one who 'summoned' them into this plain. All one needed was a strong enough will (the beasts were said to rip unworthy masters apart ) but Lysandre could hardly bring himself to fret.

"Sir," one of the scientists called from below, "All the preparations are done. We are ready to start the summoning when you are."

Lysandre hummed and nodded to the nearest chanter, giving the signal all for them to start. The cloaked man saluted to him once before rushing down the metal steps and telling the rest of his fellow chanters to begin. In all honesty the boss of Team Flare thought their choice of uniform (dark cloaks, heavy chains and prayer beads) was a bit over the top but none the less left them to it.

These people believed that the creature they were trying to summon wouldn't answer their call if they didn't dress appropriately. Lysandre thought them absurd for giving a beast so much respect but he kept his thoughts to himself. This hidden cult wouldn't help him get what he wanted otherwise. One of his cloaked men started beating a drum in a low tempo and the chanters soon filled in, knowing the signal to start when they heard it.

The chanting was low, synchronized and had an almost hypnotic effect. The collective voices of all the men rumbled through the building, filling each nook with the practically palpable timbre. Lysandre found he quite liked the sound. He liked it even more, though, when the large circle drawn on the ground started to give off sparks of coloured electricity every now and then. Lysandre felt a smirk tug at the tips of his lips. He hadn't quite believed that this whole 'summoning' nonsense would work but low and behold the intricately designed circle carved into the very stone of the floor crackled with such a wild energy that he couldn't help but feel giddy.

Motioning for his assistant the boss walked towards the circle, stopping just on the edge. His helper moved stiffly, nervously, towards him and held out a knife for him to use, though he hardly even acknowledged her when he took the blade from her. Cleanly slitting his palm open Lysandre watched impassively as the blood welled in his open hand for a moment before running over the sides and hitting the ground with a soft _pat pat_. The circle glowed red and Lysandre started his own chant.

" _Bathed in the azure light of the King's flame._

 _Prince of the night, successor of the flame, slayer of the unworthy_

 _I call upon the power of the god Satan and summon you._

 _Hear my prayer and come to me o' Prince of Gehenna!"_

It wasn't as long and complicated as the choir of chanters nor as impressive but the effect was immediate. The circle that before was only softly glowing suddenly crackled with energy. Arcs of red lightning dancing across the engravings and drawing an insane amount of life force from Lysandre. He felt like he had just run a marathon, his lungs screaming for air and his limbs absolutely _aching_ , but at the same time he was filled with a magnificent wave of delicious euphoria. He felt as if he might drown soon. So it was with an iron will that Lysandre took hold of the circle's addictive power and snarled.

 _He_ would _not_ be bested by some carvings on the ground. The thrice damned thing was put there to serve _him_ and not the other way around!

The circle wavered for a second before relenting and giving Team Flare's boss what he wanted. The air in the circle gave an almighty _shudder_ before a spark of blue flame came into existence. It hung in the air for a second, contrasting sharply with the red of the circle, before splitting in two and then growing rapidly. Within a blink of an eye where there once was two balls of flame stood two very dazed beings.

Lysandre almost thought that they had made as he gazed upon the first creature. It looked no different than those irritating brats that had ruined his plans all those months ago. He looked like an average, if a little geeky, student. Brown hair, a couple moles and glasses that hid turquoise eyes all gave off the scholastic feel but the pointed ears and brown tail were obvious hints that the teen wasn't entirely human.

But then something flickered and caught his attention. It was the other demon and it was _magnificent._

Blue flames danced across its skin, concentrating on his skull like two burning horns, and fire blazed from its lashing tail. The demon had two very long pointed ears and its red and blue eyes almost glowed in the dim light of the warehouse. Unlike its counterpart, this demon was not disorientated from the summoning. Its eyes flitted around quickly taking in the sights.

"Why hello there." Lysandre said amiably and both teens stiffened, their attention entirely on him. "You two wouldn't perhaps be demons by any chance will you?" he asked even though he knew the answer would be yes. "What are your names?"

The teens shared a look but stayed silent, subtly moving closer to each other. Lysandre raised an eyebrow. Oh? Were the two related? Maybe he should ask after he got their names. The pokeballs wouldn't allow him to Command the two properly without a name to invoke after all.

"I _said_ for you to give me your _names._ " the boss asked once again, this time with a little more force. It seemed to do the trick though as both the demon children gasped.

"Yukio." "Rin." they said in unison. Pleased, Lysandre decided to give them a explanation as a reward.

"Welcome, my name is Lysandre. I suppose I should give you welcome and congratulate you two on this auspicious day." the boss hummed, "After all you two should be feeling very blessed. It is not every day that one is called in to assist on a world changing endeavor and it is especially not every day that one becomes familiars to one such as I."

Lysandre's grunts mumbled in agreement as the demons stood shocked. The brown haired one, Yukio, stood wide eyed and whispered 'familiar' in disbelief while Rin took on a look of disgust.

"Familiar?" Rin said in a lowly voice, reaching for his sword, "You honestly think you can summon us here to some random shit hole and we'd roll over for you? You're sick in the head!"

"Nii-san!" ah! So they are brothers! "Don't taunt them." his eyes swept around them and took in the tranquilizer guns pointed at them.

Rin batted his brother's worries away, never taking his eyes off Lysandre. "Let us go, you bastard." he practically growled and the red haired man had to hold back a laugh.

"Do you honestly think I would let you go after spending so much time and money getting you here? Oh no, _Rin._ " he practically purred, "You and your brother aren't going anywhere any time soon. I have big plans for you after all."

Lysandre wasted no time in pulling out two purple balls from his pockets and throwing them with pin-point accuracy at the children. Rin stumbled when he tried to intercept the ball heading his brother's way but could do nothing in the end. The balls hit the boys simultaneously and they dissolved into red light that was quickly sucked into their respective capture units.

Allowing himself to feel quite smug Lysandre examined the balls with hungry eyes. He had actually prepared six masterballs for today's main event in case the beast they summoned managed to destroy the pokeballs used on it. It was nice that not only did they not waste a single master ball and they had managed to summon _two_ demons. What utter good luck!

-o0o-

It was Yukio's terrified shout that woke him up.

"Nii-san! Nii-san, get up!"

There weren't many things that honestly scared Rin. Sure there were a few things that made him nervous, paranoid or cautious but not many things made him feel true fear.

Yukio's shouts, especially one that _oozed_ terror in a way that made Rin's blood freeze, was definitely topped Rin's list.

Waking up from a nap one day and feeling an excruciating pull at his center shocked him. Looking up from his bed and finding Yukio crouching on the glowing ground, gun's in hand? _That_ terrified him.

"Yukio!" Rin called out in alarm, hastily jumping out of bed and grabbing his sword. "What the hell is happening?!"

Yukio looked up when Rin tumbled to the ground beside him, unable to pull himself upright. "I- I don't know! This has never happened before!" Suddenly Yukio gasped and looked at the ground with wide eyes. Rin's brows dipped slightly before following his brother's gaze.

He wished he hadn't.

While he had dimly noted that the floor had been glowing, Rin hadn't really paid attention to what the cause of the light was. Looking back now, Rin really couldn't see how he had missed it in the first place. The wooden floor was no longer the plain, faded brown colour he had grown accustomed to. Instead a red circle pulsed beneath them. Rin felt like his heart nearly stopped and he heard Yukio's breath stutter beside him.

"A summoning circle..." Yukio whispered, shocking Rin out of his stupor.

Jumping to his feet and ignoring the pull in his lungs that he now knew was the summons Rin desperately tried to pull his brother out of the circle, "C'mon Yukio! We can't be sitting in the middle when this thing activates! You know that!" he didn't respond and Rin was freaking out. " _Yukio!_ "

Rin pulled his sword from under his bed and slashed at the circle, hoping to cut the damn thing in half before the thing finally decided to stop its stalling. Already, he could feel it pulling his energy through his feet and into the ground.

Blue fire licked at the circle but did nothing else except snap Yukio out of his daze.

Yukio's eyes had just lost their slight glaze when the circle kicked up a notch. The red switched from almost pleasantly glowing to shining harshly. The pull in Rin's chest magnified tenfold and, in a flash of bright light, their room was gone. In its place stood a dirty, musty warehouse of sorts. The Kurikara and Yukio's guns hadn't come along for the ride, leaving Yukio defenseless and Rin in his released state.

But that wasn't what got Rin's attention. No, it was the men surrounding him and his brother or, more specifically, the man in the hideous red suit that called to Rin.

Something inside of him roared in righteous fury at the man's presence. If he had been in a joking mood then Rin would have said that it was the man's awful red hair that grew down into an equally awful beard that pissed him off but he knew the reason why this guy pissed him off.

This was the man that brought them here. Where ever _here_ was.

When the red man, Lysandre, asked for their names Rin suddenly understood why demons always followed exorcists commands. The Command filled him up to the brim and forced out any other thought. All that was left behind was the urge to obey. Yeah, he and Yukio managed to keep their names to themselves when he asked normally, the Command couldn't force them then, but that all changed when the man gave a direct command. Then it turned almost painful to keep quiet.

It at their insides and blinded them with the all-consuming _need_ to do as the man said.

Rin hated the man then and even more so when he threw the purple balls at them and locked them inside of it. Unfortunately for him, his time in that horrible prison, was a short one. It couldn't have been long before the round metal walls split open and he was forcefully pushed out.

The room he was in now looked to be a lab and Rin felt paranoia whisper in his ears. The scientists that huddled around him, eyes wide with excitement, did nothing to reassure him. Lysandre was there too and that only served to make the paranoid whisper turn to a fearful shout.

"Why hello there Rin." Lysandre greeted, moving to stand in front of the crowd, "How did you find your accommodation? Was it comfortable enough?"

Irritation sparked through Rin's limbs leaving his fingers twitching for his sword that was no longer there.

"What do you want?" Rin asked instead, eyes roaming the equipment around him. "Why have your brought me and my brother here?"

Excited whispers broke out between the scientists, apparently they were quite chuffed that he could speak. Rin narrowed his eyes at them and they quieted down for a second before turning to one another to further discuss Rin as if he wasn't standing right in front of them.

"Now now, Rin." Lysandre smiled, "I didn't think I would need to explain to you why I summoned a pair of demons. I'm quite disappoint that you would actually need me to spell it out for you."

"Shut up!" Rin snarled, pride hurt somewhat, "I don't care what your plans are; we won't do your dirty work for you."

Lysandre hummed noncommittally and blatantly stared, seemingly deaf to the elder Okumura's words. Instead he unfolded his arms and made a grabbing motion behind him, eyes never leaving Rin's form. A scientist scuttled forward and handed Lysandre a machine that looked like a gun with a screen attached.

"Come here, Rin." he Commanded and Rin could have sobbed when his body moved without his consent. "Hold out an arm."

When Rin held out his left arm Lysandre grabbed it and put the barrel of the gun in the crook of his elbow, a second later Rin felt a sharp pain and pulled away.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Rin demanded, quickly putting distance between himself and the red man. He glared toxicly and he put pressure on his slightly bleeding arm. The man tisked.

"Now look what you've done to yourself, you idiotic beast." he muttered in irritation, eyeing Rin's arm before disregarding it and looking at the screen on the gun.

"What did you do to me!?" Rin demanded but Lysandre ignored him.

"Oh? Now what do we have here." he addressed the scientists, "Similarities to Dark and Fire types. Prepare two stations. One for resistance and another for characteristic testing. I want to know how much damage they can take from effective types as well as any physical characteristics that define them."

A few scientists scuttled off to do as they were told while others turned to the machines behind them. Rin grew nervous as a machine with a cylinder big enough to hold a fully grown man lit up and people started to prepare oxygen tanks and a mask.

"There is _no way_ I am getting into there. I'm not going to just lie down while you experiment on me." He growled and took a step back, scanning for the door and absolutely _itching_ for his koma sword. It pained Rin to know that he didn't even have his sword here but that didn't mean he was defenseless. His natural powers still worked but Rin wasn't sure if he would ever seriously use them; these people, however horrible, were still human and he could really hurt them. Unfortunately, Lysandre didn't seem to have a problem with hurting him.

"You speak as if you have a choice." the man said almost absent mindedly. "Come now, Rin. We have a schedule to keep."

Lysandre snapped his fingers and Rin's left ear twitched before a dart buried itself in his arm. Rin fell but was unconscious before he touched the ground.

-o0o-

 **Right. So here's New World Summoning version 2! if this is your first time reading this story then welcome! If you've been following from the previous version then welcome back!**

 **I had actually abandoned the original version after reading over the chapters I had written and cringing at all my typos and stuff but I still really liked the idea of the story. So my only solution was to rewrite it and flesh out the plot some more.**

 **Hopefully i'll get around to rewriting the entire thing instead of leaving everyone hanging at the last chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**_

-o0o-

There weren't many things that really rattled Yukio these days. Sure, when he was a child he was quite the crybaby but he would like to think things change. Things like monsters under his bed and sometimes actual demons would have tormented younger Yukio for many a night.

Now, though, it literally was his job to fight terrifying monsters that often looked even more scary than people cared to imagine. Rotting corpses, mangled bodies, screeching creatures. All these things came with the territory. _This_ on the other hand was more than enough to send shivers running down his spine.

 _They had Rin floating in a tank._

The last thing Yukio expected to see when he was released from the metal ball was to see his brother attached to countless wires floating in a tank of green fluid. He obviously wasn't conscious; his eyes were closed and he had a mask on that fogged with every breath.

Anger fizzed and popped, intense and all consuming, in Yukio's chest as he turned his eyes to the people in lab coats standing around him. They had stood in a make-shift barrier in attempt to block his view of Rin but it was too late, he'd already seen his brother.

"What have you done." Yukio hissed, fingers _aching_ for his gun. His weapons hadn't been pulled through the circle and it left him feeling vulnerable.

A scientist stepped forward, a red ball at her hip glinting in the harsh laboratory light. Yukio eyed the ball distrustfully, he knew that it could contain something unpleasant and dangerous.

"Hello there-" the scientist consulted her clipboard "-Yukio. I am the lead scientist here in Team Flare. We just have some questions we would like you to answer."

Yukio narrowed his eyes. So they had questions did they? Well, so did he.

"What makes you think that I would answer these questions?" Some of his barely restrained anger bubbled to the top. "I don't exactly feel like answering any questions of people who see it fit to put my brother in a jar."

The lead scientist laughed, "Oh, but he is such an interesting specimen. We just couldn't resist. After all, its not often we come across such an amazing breed such as yourself."

Yukio bristled. _Breed?_ Just who did these people think they were? They were speaking of him and Rin as if they were animals! Yukio felt disgusted with these people and he told them as much. This only caused a ripple of smothered laughter to run through the laboratory once more.

"If you are expecting fair treatment, _demon,_ then you are sorely mistaken. Where ever you came from you might have had a few rights but in here you are nothing. Why, to us, you're but another pokemon that is powerless to their master." Something in her hands- a remote- clicked and suddenly Yukio descended into a world of pain. His hands scrubbed uselessly at his throat and Yukio belatedly realised that somewhere along the line they had managed to fit him with a shock collar of sorts.

"Now," the scientist cooed, "since your brother didn't want to play nicely with us the task falls to you. I'm honestly quite interested to see what typing you fall into. Your brother showed us earlier that he was Fire but what are you?"

Then the experiments started.

They placed him into a glass looking dome and would periodically spray him with different liquids or dust him with powders. At first Yukio wasn't entirely sure what they were doing, all that was happening was that he was getting dirty, but then they got a reaction.

The examiners called out that they had loaded in the 'Fairy Type' samples into the bay and Yukio had just enough time to wonder if fairies existed here too before the spray machine sent a burst of glittering vapour into his face. Yukio couldn't hold back the scream that tore its way out of his mouth.

 _God_. Was that a type of acid or something? His eyes felt like they had been turned into mush.

Yukio desperately scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve as the scientists rushed around his dome in an excited frenzy. They were practically buzzing about something and Yukio couldn't help but think that that didn't bode well for him.

And it didn't.

All the other tests after that ranged from mildly uncomfortable to outright painful. The sadistic bastards pulling the strings had moved from just misting him with vapour to introducing gun-like contraptions to shoot things at him. It shot everything from stones to beams of light to bouncing waves that made Yukio's eyes go squint.

Each one hurt.

They seemed to know what they were doing though and after about an hour of testing they stopped and allowed him to rest. Sneaking a peak at the still floating Rin, Yukio wasn't sure if he was relieved his brother hadn't had to go through that or fearful if they would do something worse while he was unconscious.

"Okay then, little creature." the same woman from before sang and stepped into the dome, "We've gotten all the information we need from you for now. How about you go back into your pokeball?"

She didn't wait for a reply and instead just threw the purple ball. Yukio didn't resist the recall, too tired to put up a fight. He was actually feeling more than a little relieved because time in that odd ball capsule would be a reprieve from all the tests, allowing him to rest. Darkness overtook him quickly once he was once again surrounded by the metal of the ball.

Outside the head scientist, Mable, examined the Master Ball in hand. Truly these demon things were amazing creatures. With DNA that was a combination of that of a pokemon and of human's, their bodies were more resistant. The basic stat readings they collected after the days experiments showed just how amazing these creatures. The perfect blend of pokemon and human. It was just a pity that the brown haired one wasn't as resistant as they had previously thought. The other one though? _His_ stats were looking gorgeous. It send shivers down her spine. Mable sighed.

Fire/Dark type. _Oh,_ what a perfect type combination for Team Flare! It was practically their types of choice! Once they were trained and sure that they would obey Lysandre without question these creatures could cause so much destruction.

Their human appearance could actually become a weapon if they worked it right. The demons would be able to walk into a building, deal with Team Flare's enemies and then walk right out. Even if they were caught, there would be those who were hesitant to attack something that looked so much like a human child. It was perfect!

If everything went according to plan, there truly would be _no-one_ who would be able to stand in their way. They would burn through anyone that tried. After all, what easier way was there to purify the world of all it's impurities than with cleansing fire? And these demons could be the blaze that burns everything in it's path.

Mable giggled almost giddily. Things were finally looking up.

-o0o-

Lysandre hummed as he looked over the notes on the demons. It was... interesting to see the many parallels both the demons had with both pokemon and humans. He had originally believe that demons were just a variation of dark type pokemon from another world. The texts they had gathered suggested that the creatures most commonly came in packages of rotting flesh and monstrous appearances; these demons came as a surprise.

From what the occultists had been able to tell him, human-like demons were practically unheard of within their lore and nothing was known about them. The human DNA within their new summons had not surprised the group though. They had spoken of possession, which they had explained as the act of forcefully taking over another's body, was common demon behaviour.

That in itself had sent his scientists in an excited frenzy.

It was fortunate that there were two demons to go around or else there would have been a lot of unhappy squabbling over who would conduct their tests first.

The navy haired demon had been sedated immediately and sent to the team of scientists dedicated on discovering whether or not he was in possession of his own body or if he was using a host. They had been particularly excited at the idea of being able to separate the demon from if its host if it turned out that the body was not his own.

The other demon had been sent to the battle experiments. Though both demon's typing was easily obtained through a quick blood sample, their exact statistics were still unknown. It was unclear if the human factor within their genetic make-up would affect their resistance or power.

And so the testing commenced. The resulting data was far from satisfactory though. Comparing the two side-by-side Lysandre couldn't help but be annoyed.

Both of the demons were dual Dark/Fire types but they couldn't be more different. In terms of fire power it seemed that Rin had the upper hand but Yukio's dark typing was far stronger than his brother's was. In fact the scientists had gone far enough to say that Rin was Fire with secondary Dark typing and Yukio the opposite, Dark with secondary Fire.

Rin's fire was quite potent and, according to the data, he seemed to have the ability to control the temperature of the flames; an ability not seen in many fire types. If Lysandre had to take a guess right of the top of his head he would say that only Ponyta and Rapidash had that kind of ability. Rin also seemed to have strength comparable to that of a fighting type. The scientists thought it quite possible that if Rin had been a pokemon he would have been part fighting type too. They added a list of pokemon that Rin would benefit fighting at the bottom of his assessment. Apparently, they hoped that he would copy some of the moves used on him.

Lysandre moved onto the other demon, feeling slightly displeased. Yukio was _not_ the tank his brother was.

He had little to no accessible flames and his physical abilities, while above that of a human's, was below that of the average pokemon's. The scientists had wondered if this was related to the demon's physical appearance; he really didn't look as beastly as his brother did. There had been a brief moment where Lysandre had wondered if Yukio was actually the demon that they should be conducting the 'host' testing on but dismissed the idea.

It mattered little if the demons' bodies were not their own. As long as they could help him with his dream he cared little of their origins.

During testing it had also come as a surprise to see that though Yukio was more human-like than his brother, his Dark typing stood out just as starkly human attributes did. His fire typing a tiny spark in the face of his Dark attributes.

Yukio's 'special attack' statistics were quite high but untrained. The scientists were sure that with the proper training he would work out perfectly as a long range fighter. Mable had already noted that he could possibly benefit more with Technical Machine training than his brother would.

That in itself brought upon another wave of unanswered questions from his team. Where the brothers of the same species? Had Rin evolved while his brother hadn't? Did demons have different forms? And most importantly, what were they supposed to do to make Yukio stronger quicker? Team Flare was in need of two beings of Legendary power.

Lysandre had already asked his familiars why there was such a vast difference in power and he was surprised when they reluctantly told him that back in their world they had used weapons. Yukio, in particular, had been quite the marksman Rin had told him with pride eminent in his voice.

This had actually helped his scientists quite a bit and they immediately set out on creating a machine to pull on Yukio's latent power. In the mean time though, Rin would have to begin his training.

Lysandre reached over and pressed the intercom, "Prepare training room no.7 and a dual Fire type along with it."

This would be a day of discovery, Lysandre decided as he leisurely walked to the arena.

-o0o-

Rin hadn't expected to be released from his ball into a room that didn't have a collection of technological things covering every surface, so the large room with a sandy floor was surprising.

Having his brother released along with him was even more surprising; not that he was complaining.

"Yukio!" Rin shouted and rushed to his brother's side. He hadn't been allowed to see his brother for little over a week and the combination of constant tests and the stress of wondering if Yukio was okay was starting to get to him.

"Nii-san!" Yukio looked surprised, "They took you out!"

Confused, Rin paused his nervous fluttering. "Took me out-?"

Yukio's eyes hardened, "They've been... studying you for the past week, Nii-san."

Rin didn't like that pause in the explanation. Yukio always did that when he was trying to be tactful or was unsure of how people would take what was being said.

"Yukio..." he prompted. They didn't have much time to talk before the scientists decide that they want to get on with what ever they were brought out for.

"Don't worry, Nii-san. They didn't do any experimenting on you. I made sure of that."

Rin's stomach twisted into knots. That didn't make him feel any better.

Yukio just basically implied that he was the one that had been experimented on while they had just done tests on Rin. It left a lot of room for his imagination to kick in and he wasn't sure if all his crazy ideas were all that crazy. These people really did look like the type to dissect something and then put it back together just to see if it would work the same afterwards.

Those _stupid_ balls didn't make things any better either.

They were barely let out of the horrible things. The bastard's lackeys would let them out to eat, shit and then back into the ball. Most of the time Rin would sleep but sometimes he dreamt of things. Of Yukio screaming in pain, floating in space or of his blood turning to acid within his veins. Rin didn't dwell on the thought of his dreams though, they disturbed him more than he would like to admit, instead he settled on mumbling complaints about the balls under his breath.

"The purple balls they keep us in..." Yukio started, having heard Rin's mumbles, but quickly quieted when a door on the far side of the room slid open.

"Are called Master Balls," the red bastard said, "and are capsule units used for containing beasts."

Anger simmered within Rin's veins, _'units used for containing beasts'_? Just who the hell did this guy think he was? They were most definitely _not_ beasts! They were human too!

In the corner of his eye, Rin spotted Yukio reaching for his guns and muttering angrily when his hands grasped air.

"Nii-san." Yukio whispered, "Do you know what is going on?"

Rin shook his head but it was the red bastard who answered.

"We are here, young Yukio, to begin your training. Team Flare can't move forward in their plans without you and to do that you two need to be educated. I don't want to repeat myself _so stay silent and do not interrupt_." the Command gripped Rin's heart in a vice and Yukio gasped silently as it took hold. Lysandre looked inexplicably pleased with their reactions and smiled.

"As I have told you before, my name is Lysandre. I am the leader of an organisation called Team Flare and this is one of our many bases located in the Kalos region." ("Kalos region?" Rin mumbled almost inaudibly to himself and Yukio subtly shrugged.) "We are currently working towards creating a more beautiful world but unfortunately we keep on running into obstacles. _That_ is where you two come in.

"Our world is densely populated with creatures called pokemon, whom may or may not be akin to what you call demons. Pokemon are intelligent beasts with varying abilities that come in a variety of shapes and sizes. This is an average pokeball." he reached into his pocket, pulled out a red and white ball and threw it into the air. It arced lazily before splitting open and spitting out a beam of red light, "This is a pokemon. A Pyroar, to be exact. A Fire-type pokemon."

The newly named Pyroar looked like a stylized version of a lion. It's mane was coordinating streaks of red and yellow and the plume of the end of its tail was coloured to match. It stood about the size of an actual lion and was just as intimidating as one.

The pokemon eyed them for a second before smirking and rushing Yukio. Rin nearly had a heart attack when the pokemon swiped at his brother and Yukio could do nothing but jump out of the way; he didn't have his guns and the lion's claws looked deadly sharp.

Flames licked Rin's fists and he wasted no time in punching the thing in the face when it tried to attack Yukio again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rin snarled, "Control that damn thing!"

The red bastard looked amused but never the less called the pokemon to his side. The lion purred and rubbed its flank against his side, acting like some overgrown cat. It looked utterly delighted when Lysandre started petting it.

"Now, now. No need to get so touchy, my pets. He was only playing." the twins stiffened and the bastard laughed, "But now it's time for my own questions to be answered. I want to know why the both of you answered my summons."

The Command worked its magic and Rin was answering before he knew what he was doing, "Yukio and I are twins."

Irritated with himself, Rin silently vowed to work towards not being such a compliant puppet. He knew he was a summons to this bastard but he was also human. Surely this meant that he would have some of his free will? Either way, Rin would not be bowing to the asshole's commands for much longer if he had anything to say about it.

"I see." the man rubbed his beard. "And what type of demons are you? Does your kind come with different types? Different species?"

An explanation of the different category demons sprung to his tongue. The way demons are categorised under different demon kings, what power they held, their (sometimes very grotesque) appearances. All the information Rin had learnt about demons was right there but he held it back with an iron will, feeling victorious when the Command didn't feel as strong as before.

Yukio wasn't as successful in his act of rebellion though.

"We aren't like most demons. We're only half-demons." he said and then looked horrified when he realised what he had done.

"Oh?" the man hummed, "Well that does explain the DNA tests. Does this affect your power levels? What of your pedigree? I've heard that demons are weaker or stronger depending on their bloodline."

Again, Rin stubbornly stayed quiet but he could tell the Command was aimed more at Yukio. The younger Okumura squirmed for a second, obviously trying to keep silent before muttering a sour 'no'.

"Our demon blood is of a strong demon." Yukio's words came out sounding forced, "Demon royalty are often stronger than most."

Rin elbowed Yukio in the side. Not wanting him to say any more and horrified he had said that much already. The man didn't seem surprised though, he just nodded and recalled his pokemon.

"Thank you for your co-operation." he said and pulled out a Master Ball. He threw it with pin-point accuracy at Yukio and recalled him.

"Yukio!" Rin shouted in surprise.

"Hush." the Command silenced Rin's cries and the red bastard motioned for someone behind him. Another man in a red uniform came forward and stood by his boss' side, there was a pokeball in his hand. "We are going to have our first battle, dear pet. You will listen to my commands and, if necessary, you will copy any moves your opponent does. Our world does not use things as barbaric as _guns_ or _swords_ so you will need to learn to fight without them."

Rin glared fiercely at the bastard but said nothing. The grunt took that as his cue and walked to the other side of the room. Once there he released his pokemon. The thing looked like a combination of a hob goblin and a bipedal, red pig. It had stubby legs and a horrible case of an under-bite; two tusks peaked out from its lower jaw. To Rin it looked kinda like a wrestler. The grunt called it a Pignite.

Rin would admit that it had been rude to laugh at the pig-goblin but he honestly couldn't help the startled laughter that burst from his throat. It was just _too funny_ when the thing held up its stubby little arms and 'roared' what it thought was a terrifying war-cry. Rin honestly couldn't decide if the thing was being serious or not because it looked about as scary as Shiemi's little Greenman. Pignite and his trainer looked equally angry at being laughed at.

"Flame Charge!" the grunt barked out and Pignite started to stamp his stumpy legs causing dust to come loose of the floor and fly into the air. A large dust cloud soon coated the pig.

Rin's sensitive ears twitched as he caught the sound of Pignite stopping his little tantrum and pushing off the ground. The pig-goblin burst out of the cloud covered in red fire and rocketed straight towards Rin, causing his amusement to vanish fairly quickly.

It wasn't so funny now that he knew the pig could actually hurt him.

Rin jumped to the side before the pokemon could crash into him and had to keep on dodging when the pokemon decided to follow. Briefly, Rin wondered what kind of idiot would set themselves alight before he realised that he did the same thing almost on a daily basis.

"Fight back." Lysandre shouted when the pig brushed Rin's arm with his hoof. He acted as if Rin was just being difficult and dodging murderous flaming pork was an easy thing to do.

"I'm trying!" Rin snapped and aims a punch at the thing's torso. Pignite eyed his fist and jumped back before it landed, laughing when Rin made a frustrated sound.

"Coat your fists in fire and attack its legs." Lysandre tells him and Rin decides that it's time to be rebellious. He does the opposite and extinguishes his fire, going in to kick the irritating pokemon still dancing around.

His leg connects and the pokemon grunts before flying into one of the walls. It hits the wall with a satisfying _thump_ and falls to the ground. Rin supposes that he should be mad that the thing gets up again but all he can feel is smugness. He now knows that he can disobey the bastard.

"I _said,_ " Lysandre ground out and Rin's smugness evaporates, he can feel the Command creeping up on him again, "coat your fists and attack, demon."

This time the Command sets in and Rin can hardly stop himself from obeying. He feels as if his body has betrayed him and can't decide what is worse; the fact that he had no control over his own actions or the fact that he was going to most likely be forced to do horrible things. Dread settles into the pit of his stomach when he thinks of what these people could make him do.

They could force him to attack a defenseless child and he would do it. He would hate himself after and there would be nothing he would be able to do about it. The Command felt like an all mighty fist that ground his free will into dust. It would not allow for anything but their summoner's will to be done.

The pokemon rushes him unsteadily and Rin realizes that his early kick did more damage than he originally thought. He crouches low, arm cocked back, and waits for it to get closer. When it does, Rin jumps and delivers a crushing blow to the pokemon's temple.

The Fire Type falls to the ground, unconscious, and Rin feels empty inside.

-o0o-

 **Chapter 2! and I am feeling a whole lot better about this version than the last. I'm taking it a whole lot slower to make it evident that, yes, the brothers _do_ actually spent a lot of time in the base becoming familiar with the pokemon world before setting out. But! I'm hoping that I can make it more interesting this way.**

 **Oh! I'm in desperate need of a beta! please can somebody help me out?**


End file.
